Gabriel Garza 3
Gabriel Garza 3 is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Universal Animation Studios and Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. The 21st animated feature in the Universal Animated Features canon, it is the third installment in the Gabriel Garza reboot series, following 2014's Gabriel Garza 2. It was directed by Frans Vischer (in his directorial debut) from a screenplay by Tom Wheeler, Dan Fogelman, and John Hamburg, and a story by Vischer, series creator Geo G., and Jordan Roberts. In the film, Gabriel and his friends face a problem they never expected: the return of Gabriel's old nemesis Vio, who recruits Seth Oram, Gabriel's new rival at school, in order to help him with his conquest of Sinking Spring. The film stars the reprised voices of Elijah Wood, Alexander Gould, Hayden Panettiere, Sarah Jessica Parker, and Alan Tudyk from the first two films, Peter Dinklage from the first film, and Isla Fisher, Jake T. Austin, David Tennant, Snoop Dogg, and Kenan Thompson from the second film, as well as the new voices of Jason Drucker (replacing Zachary Gordon), Hayden Rolence (replacing Jonathan Morgan Heit), Noah Schnapp (replacing Frankie Jonas), Odeya Rush, and Janelle Pierzina. Gabriel Garza 3 premiered at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival on February 16, 2017, and was released in the United States on March 3, 2017. It received mostly positive reviews from critics, with many praising the script, vocal performances, humor, animation, and Mark Mothersbaugh's score. The film was also a box office success, grossing over $812 million worldwide. The film received a nomination for Best Animated Feature at the 45th Annie Awards, and was also nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 90th Academy Awards. Plot This film is set immediately after the events of Greeny Phatom The Movie. The Greeny Phatom characters go to Dr.'s house, stuck listening to his loud cover of Jungle Boogie (as Dr. took DJ lessons). Then, Dr. plays a Smash Mouth song called "Walkin on the Sun", only for Little Guy to smash the disc upon hearing Alien Guy's voice, remarking that time he killed a Gree G. creation. The broken pieces of the disc, Foosch Yo Mung (a parody of Fush Yu Mang), leads to a series of dots, which leads to an Ouija board. Not knowing how to use it, they call Monty Python to help. After the board works, flashes occur, and papers rise as Dr. Beanson says, "That was not fact, nor fiction". They then find the words "Gree Thy Name Is Not Pure", and after saying them, Gree Guy teleports to the house into the universe of The Simpsons, and upon arrival, grabs Bart's father, along with the Scan Passer 9000, with him. Gree Guy teleports to New York, with the Simpsons characters, the Greenytoons characters, and more. Little Guy has a GPS that he has, and tracks down Gree Guy. He found Gree Guy, in a shop. Little Guy catches him, so that Gree Guy can let go of Bart's father, but LG failed, so Gree Guy bought a remote. The characters fight Gree Guy for Bart's father. The Greenies win, and Bart reunites with his father, otherwise, the Big Ben damaged a bit, the story didn't end. Back at New York, Geo Guy sees that slowly the Big Ben is falling towards Mikey and Little Guy, even Small Pig, they run before the Big Ben went destroyed in small pieces, they discuss about the Big Ben fell, and later in TV, the flashing news are discussing about Big Ben that it is fallen, and persons takes a photo of it, posting it to newspaper. Little Guy, running away from New York, he was taking a trip on the garden, eats his snack, later Wario came and he sees Little Guy, then he spies him, Little Guy sees him, then he began fighting with him, during the fight there was Geo Guy seeing that they are fighting each other, later after the duel, Little Guy went down, then Geo Guy checks Little Guy how he is, he said sick, because of the virus, then Geo Guy fights with Wario, then Wario went down. After the fight, meanwhile, Mario is in the shops, he goes to GameStop, buying a copy of New Super Mario Bros. when he picked it, he sees Bowser buying Bowser's Workshop, for Xbox 360, Mario comes over him, and Bowser turns back to mario, and he kicks out in GameStop, and Bowser stoles the game that Mario buyed, and he puts back to the store, and he made the door unopenable anymore, that only Bowser can open it, when Bowser goes away Mario gets the game again and just now he buys it, later, when Mario came home, when he opens it, he finds out instead of New Super Mario Bros, it was empty!! Just the manual, Mario rages and finds for the cartridge. In 123 Greeny Phatom, Bart visits the city, he sees buildings, Toys 4 Us, but Bart sees a big truck named "Dr Beanson's Pastry", and he is excited to eat them, then he came over Dr. Beanson, he said that he's not allowed to eat food, then he strikes him, and Dr. Beanson drives away the truck faster, then Bart picks a car from someone, and when he picks it and goes away some person cries for his car going away from Bart, then when arriving near to Beanson's truck, the jumps and handles the truck, but suddenly Beanson kicks Bart and gets damaged a lot, then he gets bashed from another car, Bart's ears are broken, his arms are almost broken, his legs are broken too, and even the body has revealed his bones, a surgery truck takes him to hospital. In Little Guy's home, he was sleeping during midnight, later a television started up himself, in the television screen, it has 5 marios, but in creepy quality, calling it "Glitchrio", then Little Guy gets forced himself to wake up, then he stares to the television, and the television says: "OBEY GLITCHRIO, DESTROY THE WATTERSONS!", then Little Guy's eyes went posseded him, then he gets eaten from Glitchrio, then Little Guy screams in terror and it was a dream. Mario rushes for the cartridge of New Super Mario Bros., he sees Bowser holding the cartridge of the game, he said he stole it! He was going to hack the game and replace the player (Mario) into Bowser! Mario runs for it, and duels Bowser, after the duel, Bowser went down and he gives the cartridge to Mario, then he goes to home and tests the game, he said it was fabulous! After Bart failed to get food, he went on a coffee bar, with Little Guy, he sees Dr. PBS without a mustache, due to the Pigs cut it. Little Guy and Bart waits for the coffee, after he gets into it, he asks for a cup of coffee, after he got it, he suddenly some birds get into the bar and finds it dead, then Kenneth appeared and everyone scared and left the bar, then Little Guy and Bart duels him. In dream logo land, Gree Guy appeared and he makes the Carlco logos and he puts a big 2000, then he invades the Dream Logos world, putting everything into "Gree Guy rocks!" expect the Carlco ones. Bart and his mom Marge Simpson was exploring a volcano, he sees some parts of the volcano, then suddenly a portal of the dream logo land, Gree Guy stands on the volcano ground, and he picks Nicole and he attempts to let her fall in the lava, then after it's goodbye quote, he let fall in the lava, and Bart said "NOOOOOOOOOO!!" then he gets Gree Guy, but he disappears, and he cries, but he got kidnapped. King Pig and his pigs are making a new plan to save the world, because Gree Guy is trying to rule the world, King Pig draws the plan in the blackboard, and Helmet Pig sees the pigs, the plan was: 1. Get the weapons. 2. Buy props for war. 3. Kill Gree Guy. Then pigs prepares to go in war, but they see Gree Guy kidnapping Bart and Mikey. Little Guy gets in Gree Guy's castle, and storms it, after getting to the room where Gree Guy is it at, he started ranting and fighting, after the fight, Little Guy let Mikey and Bart escape the castle, when they escape, the castle shortly collapses. Pixar sees a portal to get in the dream logo land, he sees the Carlco logos, he sees a hammer, which it will be used to break the logos, then he goes in action to break the logos, after he break the logos, he gets teleported back to earth. Mikey went saved, but he was woken in the big ben, and he sees Homsar behind him, and Mikey talks with Homsar, then, Homsar begins singing a song from The Three Mouseketters, then he got misteriously disappeared, and Mikey says "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and falls to the void, getting on the Final Destination. Mikey is in the Final Destination, King Pig appears, then he does a conversation with him, telling him that Gree Guy is ruling New York and turning into New 123 Gree City, he haves weapons to stop Gree Guy from ruling it, then he joins Mikey and his friends. In the Minimal Rock, a warrior named Beadon is presenting himself, saying "I, i am the supreme warrior of all history, I, BEADON!!!!" then he prepares to fight Pixar, then the duel begins, after the duel he disappears now and he has a soul flying up. Mikey sneaks under at the Big Ben's clock, revealing under that it was Gree Guy breaking the clock, then he runs away for revealing his combative super villain, after he gets down, Final Boss Man appeared, and he says "Final Boss Man, i, will rule this world with Gree Guy and his evil allies, HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!" then he fights with Mikey, after the duel he goes on the Final Boss Castle. Joey was venturing on the fields to beat Dr. Protodisco, after he gets on his castle, he suddenly sees Gree Guy kidnapping Homer Simpson, the actual person of New York, he follows Gree Guy, then suddenly gets grabbed and tried to kill him, then he is dead and his corpse went released, letting his life fail. Mikey had found a red bird, he has no powers, but he is lost from his family, Mikey tells at him that he haves his power to let Red Bird turn into Super Red Bird, so he will save the world from Gree Guy, Mikey gives the magic to him, then he turns into the Super Form, then he also haves snowboards to go fast in the snow mountain, then in the end they get hit by the walls because Gree Guy made them, then he found a haunted house that Fortran made. In the lava mountain, Little Guy visited it, then he saws Marge's ear, then he pulls her out, revealing his body revived from being not burned in lava for no reason, she said that Bart was killed by Kenneth, because Little Guy was too late from saving him, then they head to Final Boss Castle and they storm it, until now Final Boss Man was revealed to be Gree Guy, because it tought he was a clone of him, then he unleashes his new plan. Meanwhile, Mikey and Pixar are exploring Fortran's Haunted House, then Pixar uses a flashlight to see the rooms, then he found Fortran, and he is coming for they, then Mikey fighting him, but Fortran can't attack because he lives in a pirate game, when Fortran dies he disappears in pixel pieces, then he found a exit to the house. Bowser sees Mario playing with his DS, then he made his DS disappear and he gets in Bowser's lair, fighting him for the last time, after the battle Bowser forgives Mario, then he disappears forever for life, then Mario gets teleported in his house. The televisions twins are in the Superjail, later they found out to break the Superjail, then they're trying to find Kenneth, then he began fighting with him, after the battle he is self destructing and the television twins run away, leading to the portal. Gree Guy haves an evil conversation with Marge, he says that he has a Scan Passer 9000 that it has evil power, then he picks his Scan Passer 9000, he melts her, then he picks all of her and he closed it and ran away like a thief, but some of the Greenies, even the piggies noticed it, then they followed Gree Guy, Boba Fett saws Gree Guy with his cup, then he heads to the Disney castle, meanwhile they're under the castle, Gree Guy gets to the control room so faster, then he put a chip to let the Disney castle fly, then the castle began to fly to...space. Ice Bird on the asteroid saws a Disney castle flying, then he flies and tries to get to the door, meanwhile Mikey found Gree Guy's room and they fight for freedom, then after the battle he finally beats up in a Batman The Dark Knight spoof, telling that violence is not the answer, then in the end Ice Bird hits Gree Guy's head, then he gets out to the window, being ended up frozen, then he finds Nicole still liquid, means that she can't get in his normal form anymore, later he joins the super angry birds and the Greenies have fun flying in space, even with the liquid Marge, the story went ended with a cinematic tape, that Gree Guy will be once back someday. Voice cast * Jason Drucker as Gabriel Garza, an intelligent and kind-hearted boy * Peter Dinklage as Vio, Gabriel's arch-nemesis * Kenan Thompson as Seth Oram, a dim-witted student who serves Vio to defeat Gabriel and his friends * Hayden Panettiere as Claire Jones, a innocent and beautiful girl whom Gabriel falls in love with * Odeya Rush as Megan "Meg" Brown * Elijah Wood as Roge Garza, Gabriel's oldest brother * Alexander Gould as Leno Garza, Gabriel's middle brother * Hayden Rolence as Cole Garza, Gabriel's youngest brother * Noah Schnapp as Jan Soto, Gabriel's best friend * Alan Tudyk as Loy Garza, a scientist and inventor and one of Gabriel's brothers * Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla, Donnie's daugther * Jake T. Austin as Lester Stampla, Donnie's son * David Tennant as Donnie Stampla, Lily and Lester's father and Loy's old friend since the first grade * Janelle Pierzina as Nurse Smith * Sarah Jessica Parker as Christine Garza * Snoop Dogg as Marvin Garza * Chloë Grace Moretz as Tam Williams, a student who was waylaying Gabriel into traveling with her * Alex Borstein as Matilda Jones, Claire's mother * Jim Cummings as Don Jones, Claire's father * Kari Wahlgren as Mrs. Picksit, Gabriel's teacher * Ariel Winter as Mallory, a friend of Claire * Ashley Johnson as Eva, Leno's crush * Frans Vischer as Aqua, a blue clay blob-like creature whom Cole befriends and cares for * Michael Wildshill as the Elves * Gary Hall as Principal Shiggens * Corey Burton and Rob Carpenter as Mikey and Joe, Vio's assistants * Michael Gough as Clef, one of Vio's henchmen * Dee Bradley Baker as Nob, Vio's pet crocodile-like creature * Lauren Tom as Moobin Additional voices * Matt Adler * Carlos Alazraqui * Steve Alterman * Holly J. Barrett * Ryan Bartley * Laura Bailey * Eric Bauza * Bob Bergen * Dave Boat * Steve Blum * Mitch Carter * Debi Derryberry * Ben Diskin * Holly Dorff * Terri Douglas * Eddie Frierson * Jackie Gonneau * Barbara Goodson * Nicholas Guest * Jess Harnell * Jason Harris * Carter Hastings * Bridget Hoffman * Rif Hutton * Craig Kellman * Wendee Lee * Mona Marshall * David McCharen * Scott Menville * Edie Mirman * Max Mittelman * Laraine Newman * Bryce Papenbrook * Michelle Ruff * Tara Strong * Fred Tatasciore * Kirk Thornton * Frans Vischer * Hynden Walch * Audrey Wasilewski * Debra Wilson * Matthew Wood Production Universal Animation Studios president David Stainton confirmed in July 2014 that there would be an additional sequel to Gabriel Garza and Gabriel Garza 2. In September 2014, Universal and Gingo Animation announced a third installment in the Gabriel Garza reboot series, with Tom Wheeler, the writer of Puss in Boots (2011), writing the screenplay. Geo G., the director of the first two films, could not direct the third film as he was busy directing Imagimals, although he was still involved as an executive producer. In November 2014, Isla Fisher, who voiced Lily Stampla from the previous film, expressed interest in reprising her role. On December 23, 2014, Universal announced that Frans Vischer, a storyboard artist on the first two films, would direct the third film, with John Cohen returning to produce. Production of the film began in the summer of 2015. In September 2015, it was reported that Elijah Wood, Alexander Gould, Hayden Panettiere, Sarah Jessica Parker, Jack McBrayer, and Alan Tudyk would reprise their respective roles as Roge, Leno, Claire, Christine, Marvin, and Loy. In April 2016, it was announced that Odeya Rush would play Megan Brown. In August 2016, it was announced that Jason Drucker would voice Gabriel Garza, replacing Zachary Gordon from the first two films. In addition to Drucker, Peter Dinklage was revealed to return as Vio from the first film, with Janelle Pierzina of Big Brother fame joining the cast as Nurse Smith. Isla Fisher confirmed that her character Lily Stampla would return. It was also confirmed that Jake T. Austin would return as Lester Stampla. Release Gabriel Garza 3 World Premiered at the 2017 Annecy International Animated Film Festival Symphony on February 16, 2017, and was screened at VidCon. The release of the film in the United Kingdom was postponed to February 15, 2017, two days ahead of its original February 17 date. The film received a wide release in the United States on March 3, 2017 and in Australia on April 21, 2017. The film was shown alongside Zip, a short film directed by Audel LaRoque based on the Computeropolis films, with a teaser trailer for Computeropolis 4 being shown after it. This is the first Universal Animation Studios film to be released in Dolby Vision. In December 2016, Universal and Dolby Laboratories announced that they would show the film in Dolby Cinema along with other upcoming Universal Animation Studios films. Marketing The teaser trailer was released on June 14, 2016, and was shown before Finding Dory, The BFG, The Secret Life of Pets,'' Ghostbusters'','' Ice Age: Collision Course'','' Pete's Dragon'','' Kubo and the Two Strings'', and Ropz. ''The first official trailer for the film was released on September 8, 2016, and was later attached to ''Imagimals, Storks, Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life, Trolls, Moana, and Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. The second theatrical trailer was released on December 20, 2016, and was later attached to Sing, Monster Trucks, and The Lego Batman Movie. With Tomy's rights to make toys based on the Gabriel Garza franchise set to expire, Jazwares made a press release saying they would sign a contract with NBCUniversal to produce toys to promote the film. Their license started in 2015 and they designed and developed products immediately, with initial products arriving on shelves in 2017. A tie-in video game titled Gabriel Garza 3: Fusion Madness was also announced to accompany the film's release, developed by Criterion Games and published by EA. Other companies also joined with Universal to promote the film, including McDonald's, Kellogg's, Bounty, Hanes, McFarlane Toys, Funko, Mott's, Xfinity and Universal's parent company NBCUniversal/Comcast. Home media Gabriel Garza 3 was released on Digital HD on May 23, 2017, and on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on June 6, 2017. In addition to Zip, the releases also include a short film titled Leno Finds Love. Reception Box office Gabriel Garza 3 ''grossed $230.6 million in the United States and Canada and $582.1 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $812.7 million. Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 79% based on 161 reviews, with an average rating of 6.4/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Though basically a recapitulation of the first installment, ''Gabriel Garza 3 continues the franchise's colorfully animated virtue with its bids in humor, energy, and family-friendly pleasure." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the film has a score of 70 out of 100, based on 63 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Accolades The film was nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 90th Academy Awards, the 71st British Academy Film Awards and the 75th Golden Globe Awards, However, the Awards both went to Coco. Sequel In May 2017, Universal chairman Donna Langley said a fourth Gabriel Garza film was being planned. Category:EvanRocks Wiki